A Very Unexpected Valentine
by Ribbon-chan03
Summary: What if Kevin tolerates Double D a bit more that anyone expects? And who is the new girl? And will Eddy EVER get a girlfriend?
1. A boy's affections

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ED EDD AND EDDY!  
Claimer: I DO OWN Maya, who will appear in Ch. 2  
A/N: This ficlet WILL contain Yaoi! Don't like it? DON'T READ IT! It's THAT. FREAKING. SIMPLE!

A Very Unexpected Valentine

Chapter One

Kevin sat in his room, hard at work on the latest assignment. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day, and he was supposed to write a romantic poem for his Valentine. He planned on writing it for Naz, his cheerleader crush, but his mind just wouldn't cooperate with him. He couldn't stay focused on Naz at all. Instead, his mind kept wandering to a certain dork. The smartest one of the three Ed dorks, and the only one Kevin could tolerate at all. He was thinking, of course, about Edd, or Double D. Kevin shook his head. Why could he not stop thinking about the dork with the black hat? He scribbled a few poem lines, then looked over what he had written.

_Eyes as black as untouched tunnels  
Hair obscured by a black "Sock" hat  
Ruby red shirt, black shorts and sneakers  
A kind person we all should be grateful to_

Kevin glared at his pencil, as though it had betrayed him. That described the dork! Not Naz! He was about to cross it out, but decided not to. He continued to write.

_The sensible one of three,  
Sincere, hardworking and honest_

_Given to bouts of anger at the unkind acts of others,_

_Admired by most, hated by none_

_Double D, the kind dork._

Kevin grinned at his poem. Deciding he was done, he put the paper away.

The next day at school, Kevin sat at his desk in English class. The teacher announced that it was time to pass out Valentine's poems. The class got up and walked around. Kevin gulped nervously, sailed by Double D's desk. He placed the poem on said desk, facedown. He then returned to his own seat.

Surprisingly, he found two poems on his own desk. When the teacher told them to read their poems, Kevin flipped over the first one and skimmed it. Clearly, Naz had written it, as he could recognize her handwriting anywhere. Placing it back down, he picked up the other. Reading through it, he couldn't understand half of the bigger words. Naturally, he assumed it was from Double D. He looked over at the boy in question, who blushed and smiled, clearly having read Kevin's poem. Kevin aimed a thumbs-up at Double D, who merely turned redder.

After school was let out for the day, Kevin saw Double D walk into the boys' bathroom. Kevin followed him in. Double D seemed unsurprised to see Kevin watching him when he turned toward the door. What surprised him most was that the athletic boy looked nervous, and was quite red. Double D moved closer. "Why Kevin, do you have a fever?" The boy asked. He reached up to check. Both of them knew that it was only an excuse for contact, but Kevin didn't complain. A shiver ran down his spine when Edd's cool hand brushed his forehead. As Double D withdrew his hand, Kevin caught it in his own. Edd blushed. Kevin moved closer, and their lips touched gently. When they broke apart, Kevin whispered, "Happy Valentine's day, dork." And leaned in for another kiss.

A/N: I decided not to have anyone catch them, yet. Maybe next chappie.


	2. Edd's little sister?

**Title:** A Very Unexpected Valentine

**Authoress:** Ribbon-chan03

**Rating:** …T for shounen-ai and swearing…..may increase if my reviewers so desire.

**Pairings:** Kevin&Edd, Eddy&Maeya

**Summary:** What if Kevin tolerates Double D a bit more that anyone expects? And who is the new girl? And will Eddy EVER get a girlfriend?

**Disclaimer:** OK, people…..we all know the drill…none of us…..myself included…own anything!!! All I own is my OC; Maeya….

Chapter 2

A golden-haired girl doodled on a slip of paper. This teacher was SOOO boring….but already knowing it all came in handy. Coming from a rich family paid off sometimes. She glanced over at two empty seats. Captain Sock-Head was supposedly here today…but why was his seat empty, then? And Sir Jock, too…

"Hmm…" she muttered. "Sock-hat's never skipped…."

"What?" A voice hissed.

"What do you mean what?" She whispered back.

"Who's Sock-hat?"

"Who're you?"

"Eddy. You?"

"Maeya. Maeya Tanria."

"Nice to meet you."

"MAE! EDDY! Kindly pay attention!"

"Sorry, teach, Eddy was harassing me and wouldn't shut up."

"Was not!" Came the protest.

The teacher fumed. "EDDY! FRONT AND CENTER!"

'Jeez, what a stupid old geezer.' Maeya thought. The teacher was one of the oldest on staff. Nearing eighty, the man was probably deaf. His hair was totally white, and "thinning" on top. Truth was, he just had a huge-ass bald spot. And to him, truthfully, to most teachers, Maeya was a perfect angel. Having the most polite-and smart, and responsible- kid in school as your big brother really does tend to pay off. And so do mad acting skills.

Maeya snickered. "Oo…you in trouble..."

"Shaddup, snitch."

XP.

After school, Maeya was just waiting for Eddy's "famous temper" that she had set off in class. Before he could, though, she spotted someone.

"Oi! Sock-hat!"

Eddward, or Double D, turned around. "Oh, Maeya!"

"Skipped class, eh, big bro? Guess I'm rubbing off on yah."

"…quiet, please, Mae!"

"Hah, so you're the runt?" Came the voice of one Sir Kevin, the Jock.

"Hi, bitch." Maeya quipped.

"MAEYA TANRIA!" Edd scolded.

Sweat drop. "Sorry, big bro!"

"Hah, I like her. She's got spunk." Kevin couldn't resist adding his two cents.

"Why, thank you, Sir Jock." Maeya teased.

Edd groaned in frustration. Up came Eddy.

"Hey, Double D! You know her?"

"I'm his sister, hoe."

"….." Edd simply glared at his blue-eyed little sister. "Language!"

"OK."

"Sock head, come on!" Eddy persisted.

"Oh, fine. Bye Kevin. Come on, Mae."

"No! She can't come!"

"Too bad, hoe."

"I'm watching her for now." Edd put in.

"Fine"

"Hiya Eddy!" There was Ed. Surprise, surprise.

"Hey monobrow."

"Monobrow? That ain't nice, hoe."

"Buttered toast?" Ed asked.

"…" Maeya sweat dropped.

"Ed has some…..mental issues..." Her brother said softly.

"I'll say"

"Maeya!"

"What?"

"Gravy?" Put in Ed.

Maeya blinked. "Ooook, then"

"Monobrow, bitch. Bitch, monobrow."

"What is bitch?" Ed asked, predictably.

Maeya sweat dropped. "My name is Maeya."

"May-uh?" He tried.

"..Maeya…Mai-ah"

"Mai-uh"

"Close enough." She remarked.


	3. A major mixup

**Title:** A Very Unexpected Valentine

**Authoress:** Ribbon-chan03

**Rating:** …T for shounen-ai and swearing…..may increase if my reviewers so desire.

**Pairings:** Kevin&Edd, Eddy&Maeya

**Summary:** What if Kevin tolerates Double D a bit more that anyone expects? And who is the new girl? And will Eddy EVER get a girlfriend?

**Disclaimer:** OK, people…..we all know the drill…none of us…..myself included…own anything!!! All I own is my OC; Maeya….

Maeya was bored.

"Brother? Is this all Eddy does?"

"Sadly so."

She walked up to Eddy.

"You really suck at this, you know?"

"I'd like to see you do better!" The boy retorted.

"I will!" She yelled.

She stepped forward.

"Come one, come all! See the best, most hilarious sight in town! Cameras encouraged!"

Within moments, half the cul-de-sac was there.

"What is this sight, yes?" Rolf asked.

"You'll see. For only a quarter, you may see Eddy's most embarrassing moment!"

Everyone paid up.

Maeya led them around a fence. She gave a signal to Ed, who promptly tripped Eddy, causing him to land on Edd. The thin boy found himself pinned to the ground, lips locked (totally involuntarily!) with Eddy. Camera flashes went off like crazy. They all heard a startled yelp. It was Kevin. Double D's eyes widened and he threw Eddy off. Everyone was too focused on the shorter boy to notice Edd hastily following Kevin. Everyone except Naz and Maeya, anyway. Both slipped away and followed the boys.

Kevin sat by his bike, crying softly. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Go away, Edd." He said miserably.

"Kevin…."

"I said go away!"

"….Kevin, please…listen to him…."

"Why should I, Maeya?"

"Because….it was my fault….I had no idea you two were……well…you know." The girl confessed.

Little did they know….someone was watching. A blonde, cheerleader someone.


	4. Of Cheerleaders and Horror Films

A Very Unexpected Valentine

_By: Ribbon-chan03_

Naz was furious. That stupid Sock-head was trying to steal **her** Kevin. That's right, **hers**. Not Eddward's, damn it! She'd make him pay.

--

The next day was Saturday. Double D was over at Kevin's, at his sister's insistence that she rather not be involved in any activities they chose to pursue. The hidden meaning was lost on her brother. So she shut herself in her room with her favorite manga and a cup of peppermint tea. What she didn't expect was to be visited by her favorite loser, Eddy. So when she heard the sharp tapping at her window, she nearly choked on her tea. Setting both objects aside, she opened her window.

"What do you want, Eddy?" She asked simply.

"Got any good action movies?" He asked back.

"None for you." Maeya retorted.

"Why not?" came the boy's reply.

"'cause I like horror films better." She informed him.

"What ones do you got?"

"…My favorite one is The Shining. Ever seen it?"

"No, I haven't. Is it good?" Eddy inquired.

"Yes! It's only the best movie ever made!" She chirped. "Want to watch it with me?"

"Sure." The boy said with a shrug.

"Sweet!"

Maeya pulled him inside, shut the window, and closed the blinds. "Have to set the atmosphere!" She told him simply, when he asked. She popped the movie in and turned off the lights.

---

(A/N: sorry…filler chappie…..and short……good stuff's coming soon! Promise!)


End file.
